Boo!
by JAJ101
Summary: One shot about Graces and Danny's tric or treating adventure.


Boo! By JAJ101

i only own the the teens and the Amoys and Wests.

Braden Lewis- 25 year old still in university for a secretary. Born in Scotland, moved hear with parents at age 8 because the parents thought it would be good to get away from the cold and rain, has long light brown flip hair, pale, and dark blue eyes, has a girl friend and they are currently living together.

Joseline Hughes- age 24, tanned skin, short back hair, cut in chin length angled bob, black eyes. Also in university for a nurse. Was born hear and lived here for 3 generations. Originated in Russia. Boy friend of Braden.

Hannah West- age 10, moved to hawaii when she was 5 her mom got a good teacher job offer. Moved from France to hawaii. Has hazle eyes and bright blonde hair, elbow length and bangs. Friend of Grace and Emelina.

Emelina(Emi) Amoy- Shoulder length black hair, tanned skin, black eyes. Age 9. Born in hawaii great great grand parents came from North Korea. Friend of Grace and Hannah.

Halulu Amoy- age 40, native hawaiian, tanned skin, black eyes, and buzz cut black hair, with a goatee. Father of Emelina Amoy and husband of Lolani Amoy( age 38, black hair, pixie cut, brown eyes and really tanned skin)

* * *

"Oh honey come here, he probably did not mean to scare you!" Said Danny softly to his shaking daughter.

"Mmm I kkknnnooow daaaddyyy" said grace who was absolutely horrified. A man who was dressed as a mummy, had jumped out from inside the coffin and screamed, Grace had joined in on that. She had now started to cry.

"Shhh shhhh it's okay, I'm going to go get him so he can say sorry" and with that he was off.

"You, you scared my daughter, MY DAUGHTER!" Danny said hands waving frantically. "You are going to go say sorry right now do you hear me?!" He pulled out a pad of paper," what's your name?"

"Braden, sir, my name is Braden Lewis." Braden said shaking furiously he was also laughing a bit he was way taller that this man and he was wearing a lab coat plus his hair was messily put in all directions and died pink, PINK! but he quickly followed anyway.

He was lead over to a girl in a banana costume, he had to admit it was a cute costume.

His foot got stepped on so he hurried on. " I am sorry for scaring you." He was pretty sure it sounded sincere, well he hoped it did any way. To his surprise she jumped up .

"I forgive you!" Shouted Grace as she gave him a hug.

"Errr, can I go back to scaring people?" Braden asked tentatively.

"No! You may not why don't you go help your friend up their hand out candy" he said grabbing his collar and letting it go after he finished.

"Can we go get candy, Danno?"said the quiet voice of Grace.

"Of course!" He said and led her up the steppes. "Oh and what's your name?" He asked the girl with a bowl of snickers. She had on a skeleton suit. She looked to be a early 20's native with the black hair brown eyes, and hair angled chin length bob.

"Oh hello, my name is Josline." He flashed his badge, after she did not say her last name. "Oh… Josline Hughes." She said smiling. She reached into her bowl of snickers and took 3 out and plopped them in Graces bag.

"Thank you! Happy Halloween!" Grace called as they walked down the drive way.

"You too!" The girl friend and boy friend yelled Back.

"You ready to head back to Steve's house for the party? Hannah West and Emelina Amoy are coming, remember?" Said Danny, Grace nodded furiously.

;Just 10 minutes after they got there Hannah arrived.;;;;;

"Hey Hannah!" Said Grace cheerfully as she took in her pumpkin outfit.

"Hiya Grace!" She squealed then jumped on her to give her a hug. "I got bangs!" She said happily showing her blonde hair that was elbow length but now with bang that ended just above her eyebrows.

"Eek! It's really pretty" said Grace.

"Hello Hannah, I love your hair it makes your eyes stand out more and it shapes your face." Danny said coming up behind Grace. "C'mon in!"

5 minutes later…

The door bell rang, Grace and Hannah quickly sat up, and raced to the door. Danny followed behind but much slower.

"Hi Emelina!" The girls said in unison.

"Aloha!" She replied back giving them hugs, her short black hair bouncing when she moved. "Do you guys like my costume? It's not as good as yours." Emelina asked. She was wearing a black skinny jeans, black tee and and pinned on a black stuffed sock as a tail. She had whiskers panted over her darkly tanned face also she had put a black headband in her hair with black cat ears with pink centers. She was supposed to be a black cat.

"Yes I love it!" Said Hannah,Grace was still admiring it.

"It's way better than mine." She finally said.

"Oh Emelina and Mr Amoy you can come in." Danny said reaching the door at last.

"Please Daniel call me Halulu!" He said cheerfully.

"It's Danny." He said quietly.

"Oh sorry Danny." He boomed again.

"It's alright c'mon in c'mon!" He said as he ushered them in.

"Okay so I am Danny, this is my friend and partner Steve McGarrett, team mate and friend, Kono Kalakula, team mate and freind Chin Ho Kelly, my daughter Grace or Gracie, her freind Hannah, and Emelina and Emelina's Dad, Halulu. Lets start the party!"

"Emie for short." Emelina said before the party officially started.

The

End;)

Happy late Halloween! Tell me if you want me to add another chapter about the party.


End file.
